The Reaper
by Kerauno
Summary: -oneshot- In the Pokemon world, Mewtwo is the reaper of Pokemon souls. But who reaps the human souls? How did he get this job? Why does he have it? What happened to his Pokemon? Read this, and wonder if you'll be next. Rated T for a lot of violence.


The Reaper

_-_-_-Present Day-_-_-_

"She has passed on... We're sorry to tell you this... But there is no hope." The doctor said solemnly. The girl on the bed said nothing. She's dead. Her mother bawled endlessly.

There was another person in the room. He was wearing a full body cloak, and was holding a wooden staff. This would have shocked the mother and the doctor, but they couldn't see him. He was invisible.

The boy walked up to the girl on the bed, and touched his staff to her forehead. A second later, a wisp of smoke curled from her open mouth. The smoke swirled onto the floor, and collected into a lump. It got taller, until it was the same size as the boy.

The smoke gained shape, and became a clone of the girl on the bed. She looked around, and saw her mother weeping.

"Mom! I'm here!" She cried. She rushed to her mother, and tried to hug her, but she passed right through. She tried to hug her again, but the same thing happened again. Then she saw herself on the bed.

"W-What? If I'm here, then why am I on the bed?" She cried.

"You're dead." The boy said. He held out his hand. "Come with me." He said. The girl was hesitant at first, but slowly took his hand. The boy slammed his staff down on the floor, and they teleported to a large room.

The girl looked around, and asked. "Where are we?"

"The Hall of Judgment." The boy said solemnly. "Come. The judges are waiting."

The boy led her to the center of the room, and then he walked off into the shadows. Suddenly, torches were set alight all around her, showing her who was hiding in the shadows.

Legendaries. All of them. The girl panicked and took a step back, but a voice boomed, "Not another step, Madame."

The girl froze. Her blood froze as well. She looked up, to see Arceus, seated upon a gold pedestal.

Arceus chuckled. "Another step and you would have been reduced to ashes." The girl's eyes widened. "Now, shall we get this Judgment started?" Arceus asked. The other Legendaries nodded in approval.

As the Judgment commenced, the boy in the cloak disappeared into the shadows. He hated his job. He had to escort the dead souls of humans to Judgment every day. Some resisted. Some went along with him, if he was lucky. Some actually tried to escape the Judgment circle, and were burnt to a crisp.

And every day, he regretted the choice that caused this punishment.

_-_-_-Ten years Ago-_-_-_

Allen walked down the beach on Route 222, looking around for other people. Then, he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After a minute or two, a voice answered, "Yo, this is James."

Allen cleared his throat. "James, what _exactly_ you want me to do?"

"Kill 'em. That's the only way you'll live. Shoot 'em with the gun I gave you. James out." The line went dead.

Allen pulled a six chambered revolver from his pocket. One bullet for each of them...

He pulled a Pokeball from his pocket. He dropped it, revealing a Lucario. The Lucario smiled at Allen, but then noticed the gun in his hand. He cocked his head, confused.

"Ares," Allen started. "There's no easy way to say this, but... I have to kill you. If I don't, I'll die... You don't want that, do you?"

Ares nodded his head. Allen knew he would die for him. Ares stood back, and got ready for the shot.

Allen looked away as he pulled the trigger. The shot rang in his ears. He heard a groan of pain, and he felt something wet on his face. He licked his lip, and tasted the substance. It was metallic tasting, like steel, with a hint of saltiness.

Blood. He was tasting his starter's blood. He looked back at Ares, now lying on the ground. There was a dark hole in his chest, with blood pouring out. The blood stained his fur, and the sand beneath him.

Allen gagged; the sight of his beloved Pokemon was too much for him. He pulled another ball from his pocket and threw it before Ares.

A puffy-winged Pokemon popped out, craning her long neck. Alice, Allen's Altaria, chirped cheerfully at the sight of her trainer. Then, she saw the gun in his hand, and the dark blood running down his face. Then, she turned around, shocked to see Ares sprawled out, dead.

Alice whirled to her trainer, hatred burning in her eyes. She tweeted angrily. "N-Now, A-Alice... I did this for a good reason..." Alice screeched in outrage. That could only mean one thing. YOU. WILL. DIE.

Alice shot up, and soared above Allen's head. He tried to shoot her, but she kept circling, making it impossible. He shot at her twice, wasting two bullets. Alice came in for a swoop, screeching again. Allen ducked, and Alice tore his backpack off. His items were scattered across the beach.

Alice soared up again, and Allen shot blindly. There was a cry of pain, and a THUMP as Alice hit the ground. Allen thought she was dead, but he turned, and saw her hopping down the beach, with a bullet in her wing.

He trained the gun on her head, and shot. The bullet went straight through her head, and she slumped to the ground, blood spurting from her head, staining Allen's clothes. He looked upon Alice with dismay.

He was left with one bullet. He guessed that he could take this one with one bullet. He dropped the next ball, and his most beautiful Pokemon came out. Milos the Milotic coiled on the sand, fanning himself with his tail. Allen aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Milos made an agonizing sound. Allen still can't get it out of his head. Milos was slumped over his body, a bullet in his neck. Allen reloaded the gun with six fresh bullets.

He threw his next Pokeball farther, as this Pokemon would be either easy or hard, depending on how he did this. A Camerupt came out, snorting in the heat. Leonardo looked at Allen with a lidded expression, until he saw what a bloody mess he was. Then anger burned in his eyes.

Leonardo backed up a few steps, and charged. Allen shot one bullet into Leonardo's forehead, and he stopped instantly, and fell over blood staining his face.

Allen was now trembling with fear. He was hoping no one could see him. He shakily dropped his next ball, releasing his Raichu, Sparkster. Sparkster hopped from foot to foot, excited about why he was called out. He saw the gun in Allen's hand, and tried to run. In one quick shot, Sparkster was limping along.

Then, Sparkster turned on Allen, and shot a lightning bolt at him. The bolt hit his hand, causing him to drop the gun. Sparkster dived for the gun, thinking he could get rid of it. Just as he was about to grab the gun, a rock hit him in the head, throwing him to the side. Allen grabbed the gun, and pressed it to Sparkster's head.

"I'm so sorry..." Allen sobbed. He pulled the trigger, adding Sparkster's blood to his clothing and face. Five of his Pokemon were lying on the beach, spilling their blood onto the sand. Allen was crying his eyes out and released hid last Pokemon, Frostina the Froslass.

Frostina did a graceful spin, unaware of her friends on the beach. She looked at Allen, and gave a bone-chilling screech. She angrily flew forward, Allen holding the gun in front of him to shoot. He pulled the trigger, and waited to hear Frostina cry out. There was no sound. He opened his closed eyes, to see that Frostina was gone.

He turned shakily to see where his ghost had gone, and saw a flash of white near a cave at across the beach. He ran to the cave, searching for the ghost. He had two bullets left. He quickly reloaded and entered the cave.

He kept the gun high, waiting for Frostina to appear. He felt the temperature drop behind him, and he whirled, shooting blindly. The target was gone. Allen felt a bead of sweat drip down his blood-stained face. The temperature dropped again, this time in front of him. Frostina's face appeared, and then her body. Allen shot her in the chest. She wailed in agony, and fell to the ground. A blue liquid poured from her, freezing upon contact with her icy skin. Some squirted onto Allen, turning red as it connected with his skin.

It was done. His Pokemon were dead. All of them, and he was stained with their blood. Allen slumped to the ground, and bawled his eyes out. His salty tears mixed with the blood of his friends. He wiped his nose, and sobbed some more. Then, a horrid thought struck him.

Mewtwo.

Mewtwo would be here soon to collect the souls of the deceased. Allen scrambled out of the cave, and grabbed his backpack. He collected his items, at least what he could find, and stood up. He turned to flee, when he rammed into something behind him.

Allen fell to the ground, and looked up at the obstacle. It was Mewtwo himself, glaring at him with pure, burning hatred in his eyes.

"You... You caused the death of these Pokemon? This is why I hate humans. They are never to be trusted. They'll just BETRAY you." Mewtwo snarled. His eyes flickered hotly, and Allen was suddenly in a dark hall, with Mewtwo holding him roughly by the arm.

"I found the deceased. And their killer, as well." Mewtwo shoved Allen down, having him roughly on his side. He stood up, as Mewtwo floated into the shadows surrounding him. Suddenly, torches were lit around him, illuminating the scene.

Right in front of him was Arceus. THE Arceus, the one who created all if Sinnoh. Surrounding him, was all the legendaries of the world.

"Good job, Mewtwo. It looks as if we can get this Judgment started, shall we?" Arceus said.

Allen took a half step back, and Arceus said, "Step back, and you will burn up."

Allen stepped back forward. "Now, this human has been brought before us to be put on trial, yes?" Arceus asked.

All the other Legends nodded. Mewtwo spoke up. "He is charged with the total slaughter of his own Pokemon. They were found on the beach, and he is stained with their own blood." The other Legends gasped. There was scornful murmuring amongst them. A few more moments of this and Arceus stood.

"It has been decided. This human, charged for Pokeslaughhter, will be sentenced to an eternity in Hell, living with the quilt of murdering his own Pokemon." Arceus's body began to glow. Allen waited to be blown to bits.

"Wait!" A soft, yet powerful voice called. Arceus's body stopped glowing, and he looked to his right. A Pink Pokemon was floating towards Allen. The Pokémon's body gave a soft, pink glow, and Allen felt his broken heart mend a bit.

"Arceus, hear me out, for just a moment." The Pokemon asked sweetly. Arceus thought for a moment, and nodded his approval. "Alright, Cresselia. You may speak."

Cresselia turned to Allen, and took one of her hands off her chest. Her curved arm extended as she stretched to put it on Allen's heart. He felt a warm, tingly feeling as her hand made contact with his bloody chest. Cresselia closed her deep blue eyes for a moment, and then opened them.

"Ah... I see..." She said quietly. Cresselia turned to Arceus. "I believe I have the answer. This human did not want to kill his Pokemon. It broke his very heart to do so. He was, in fact, threatened to do it."

Arceus nodded his head. "Elaborate, Cresselia."

"As you wish. You see, this boy was promised death if he did not do so. He angered some other humans, and they said that if he did not kill his Pokemon, he would be killed."

"Anything else, Cresselia?" Arceus asked.

In conclusion, he does not deserve eternal damnation. But, alas, "Cresselia turned to Allen, and caressed his face. "No crime goes unpunished. He does not deserve Heaven, either."

Arceus was silent for a moment. "You are right, Cresselia. He is merely a victim of senseless violence. And yet, he has shown senseless violence in return." His eyes flashed, and six figures appeared before him. Allen nearly fainted. His Pokemon were standing before him, right at the moment they died.

Ares' face was filled with honor, like he was happy to die for Allen. Yet, there was something else; Doubt. He doubted his trainer, and his choices.

Alice's face was filled with anger, and hatred. She hated Allen for killing her, and her friends. She had the right to do so.

Milos was surprised, like he was thinking, "Why would he kill someone so beautiful?" He just wanted to be admired.

Leonardo's face was a mixture of hatred and surprise. He was angry for what Allen did, but he was surprised when he was shot in the head.

Sparkster was in fear. He was afraid of his own trainer. As the gun was put against his head, he thought, "Why? Why me? Why _us_?"

Frostina was just full of pure sorrow. She loved Allen so much, and he had killed her. She was sad for what would happen to Allen.

"I-I... I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it! I didn't want to die! I panicked, and I wanted to live! I'm so sorry!" Allen cried. He sank to his knees and started bawling. Cresselia lifted his head, and stared into his soul. Allen felt a bit better, but the guilt of his choices still weighed heavily on his heart.

"Cresselia, please return to your seat." Arceus commanded. Cresselia floated back to her spot, and looked sorrowfully at Allen.

"I have come to a conclusion." Arceus announced. "This boy shall not be sent to Hell, nor Heaven. Instead, a more appropriate punishment is in order." Arceus glanced around the room. "He shall serve as the Mewtwo for mortals."

"WHAT?" Mewtwo exclaimed. Arceus glared at him. "Silence, Mewtwo. As I was saying he shall be the Mewtwo for mortals, meaning he will be the reaper of mortal souls."

"You shall have no friends, no companions no Pokemon. All will fear you, and cringe at your name. Henceforth, for now, and forevermore, you shall be known as the Reaper."

Arceus's eyes flashed, and Allen changed forever.

_-_-_-Present Day-_-_-_

As Arceus finished giving Judgment on the most recent dead soul, his beeper rang. Time for the Reaper to claim another soul...

Will it be yours?

**This is possibly the best piece of work I've ever written. I may adapt this to original fiction, so long as I take the Pokemon and replace them. But, for now, I'd like to just have it here on FF.**

***Ahem* That is all. Thank you for reading. Goodbye.**


End file.
